


An Explanation Of Programming

by ThePrincessOfPirates



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Data and Geordi being buddies mostly, Gen, a lil bit of suggestive discussion about canon off screen sex, discussions about asexuality, nothing awful just listing the benefits of it and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessOfPirates/pseuds/ThePrincessOfPirates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geordi and Data chat about what was left out of and put into his programming when it came to the drunken Yar incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Explanation Of Programming

“Geordi, I've said this once and I'll say it again, I don't find people attractive like you do!” Data explained as they were chatting over a meal in the mess hall.

“You've said that but you've never explained it!” Geordi countered.

“You see Lieutenant Yar over there?” Data pointed towards the woman in question. “She's pretty isn't she?”

“Yes, do you not think she's attractive?” Geordi took a bite of his food.

“Her face is not horribly disfigured and obviously proportionally next to perfect,” Data started, “And her body ratios are mathematically and scientifically speaking that of a prime human subject. I understand all of these facts mean that she is an attractive human being yet all I feel for her is friendship and a respect for her ability to do her job so well!”

“How do you do that?” Geordi asked, perplexed.

“Well,” Data began, “attraction for people beyond a simple recognition of their basic health status was deemed unnecessary by my programmers so they just left it out!”

“And you feel that way about everyone?” Geordi leaned forward in his seat.

“Yes,” Data replied. “For instance, you're an attractive human. You have a strong set jawline and brow and your nasal bridge is a visually pleasing width. And yet, these things mean nothing to me. What really matters to me about you is that you are a good person morally and an asset to this ship.”

“That's strange,” Geordi muttered, going back to his meal. “Wait, what about that time we had that virus spreading on the ship and you two...” Geordi gestured to get his point across.

“Oh, that's called crew maintenance.” Data answered casually.

“Crew maintenance? Really?” Geordi giggled a little. “How is that 'Crew Maintenance'?”

“Well medically speaking, it's a nice stress reliever,” Data started to count out on his fingers. “It causes a rush of chemicals that are very beneficial to the human brain and body, helps keep the crew more focused and agile, and reduces a crew member’s more primal urges that can sometimes be a nuisance on the ship. The reason why androids are seen as the perfect candidates for this though is that they're incapable of carrying STDs, are at least one party that isn't going to get emotionally invested, and are unable to become pregnant or cause a pregnancy.”

“That's actually really smart...” Geordi slumped back in his chair.

“Trust me when I say that the Starfleet robotics engineers think these things through,” Data started to get up from his seat. “Well I have duties to attend to around this ship, I'll be off.”

“See you later then, Data.” Geordi replied, smiling at the thought of professional robotics engineers being asked to make an android capable of the horizontal tango.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic I wrote about a headcanon I have that Data's aroace and views sex as a job he does to help the crew members.


End file.
